


Blame It on the Florist

by mallml



Series: Kakashifest 2017 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Pins, coping with alcohol, rokudaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: The course of true love and, more importantly, hat hand-offs never did run smooth.... At least, not for Tsunade.co-quel to "Hey Boss"
Series: Kakashifest 2017 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Blame It on the Florist

“The florist made the wrong arrangements.

“The caterer screwed up the desserts.

“Your robes aren’t even done yet.

“This inauguration is going to be a disaster!”

“At least _you’re_ here on time! Are you sure you’re not an imposter?”

“Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sama, I-I’m so sorry, I am so sorry!”

“No need to tremble, Tanaka-san! Tsunade-sama is anxious, naturally, but she knows you’ll get this done in time. And, please, drop the ‘sama’.”

“O–of course, K–Kakashi-sama.”

*jab*

“Oh no!”

“Oh no!”

“....”


End file.
